Azalea
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Untuk #4LuckyPrompt. Toshinori Yagi dan Midoriya Inko pernah bertemu di toko itu. Keduanya pernah tertawa, terdiam, bicara, dan tersenyum bersama setiap minggu. Akan tetapi, semua telah berubah ketika waktu mengizinkan keduanya kembali bersua. No-Quirk!AU. Semoga genre-nya tidak salah.


_**Disclaimer**_

Boku No Hero Academia punya Horikoshi Kouhei

 _ **Ringkasan**_

 _Untuk #4LuckyPrompt. Toshinori Yagi dan Midoriya Inko pernah bertemu di toko itu. Keduanya pernah tertawa, terdiam, bicara, dan tersenyum bersama setiap minggu. Akan tetapi, semua telah berubah ketika waktu mengizinkan keduanya kembali bersua. No-Quirk!AU._

 **AZALEA**

 _ **Cinta yang sederhana.**_

* * *

"Selamat siang, Nona Kasir," ujar seorang pria berambut pirang kepada sang kasir toko roti sambil melepas masker motornya, "saya mencari seorang kawan lama."

Toshinori Yagi namanya –dan di kota kecil itu, tidak ada yang tidak tahu dia dan rambut pirangnya. Sejak debut pertamanya menjadi aktor film laga lima tahun yang lalu setelah puas menjadi kru film dan _stunt man_ selama tiga tahun, pemeran tokoh pahlawan super All Might itu menjadi idola semua usia. Anak-anak membaca komiknya. Remaja membeli figurinnya. Orang dewasa (terutama laki-laki) mencoba mengikuti tips dan trik kebugaran darinya.

Sama halnya dengan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya di jalan, sepasang mata penjaga kasir itu seakan mau melompat keluar. Buru-buru Yagi mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menempelkan satu jari telunjuk di bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat ricuh, apalagi karena kedatangannya ke sini sebenarnya rahasia. Wanita di balik konter itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengerjap, lalu membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

"S –siap –siapa yang– A –Anda ingin t –temui, T –tuan…?"

"Seorang petugas layanan kebersihan, harusnya," satu jarinya mendorong selembar foto berwarna hitam-putih di atas konter itu, "oh –dan aku ingin… meja yang agak –um, kau tahu– di pojok."

Kasir itu mengangguk cepat. Ibu jarinya menunjuk ke sebuah meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Meja itu jauh dari jendela dan pintu masuk. Tempat yang bagus, pikir Yagi sambil tersenyum kepada kasir itu. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan menunggu di sana agar tidak terlalu menarik perhatian.

Banyak sekali perubahan di toko ini, batinnya sambil tersenyum samar sambil memandangi interior toko. Dibandingkan toko, sebenarnya tempat ini lebih cocok disebut sebagai kafe menurutnya. Dulu ketika ia masih SMA, meja-meja seperti ini tidak ada. Hanya ada _showcase_ sederhana dan konter kasir, plus kursi-kursi untuk menunggu.

Selepas masa SMA, Yagi tidak pernah ke sini lagi.

Sekarang, dinding yang dulu berwarna putih polos itu ditempeli kertas dinding berwarna pastel. Penerangan yang redup memberikan kesan romantis. Tiga meja dengan sepasang kursi diletakkan di depan _showcase._ Semuanya dapat terlihat dari kaca besar yang diberikan stiker tipografi _vintage_. Tempatnya sekarang ini adalah satu-satunya meja tidak terjangkau pandangan tamu-tamu toko.

"Permisi, Tuan."

Kasir itu menghampiri mejanya bersama seorang wanita berpakaian sopan. Kemeja putihnya terlihat sangat cocok dengan kardigan merah muda dan rok pendek berwarna biru tua yang ia kenakan. Garis usia bukanlah halangan untuk aura kecantikannya memancar. Wanita itu tersenyum canggung kepadanya, lalu memberikan satu anggukan lembut.

"…ah, terima kasih," ujar Yagi buru-buru setelah sadar bahwa ia melamun. Wanita itu memberikan isyarat kepada kasir yang mengantarnya untuk kembali ke konternya.

"Tuan Toshinori Yagi, benar?"

Mendengar kembali namanya dipanggil oleh wanita itu, Yagi langsung menyadari bahwa sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun ia berusaha melupakan nada dan cara bicaranya. Sebuah pukulan tidak tampak terasa meninju perutnya. Sampai sekarang, ia masih belum bisa membiarkan kata-kata yang tertutur dari wanita itu melewati pikirannya tanpa menimbulkan friksi aneh di dadanya. Tidak sanggup bicara, jawaban darinya hanyalah satu anggukan kikuk ditambah senyum tertahan.

Payah, teriaknya pada dirinya sendiri. Sedikit-sedikit ia mencuri pandang kepada wanita di hadapannya. Dia sendiri sama _nervous-_ nya denganku, eh, pikir pemuda itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Sa –saya Inko…"

"Iya, saya tahu," jawab Yagi akhirnya dengan tawa yang sedikit dipaksakan, "aneh ya, bi –bicara formal de –denganmu."

Rona merah tipis muncul di wajah aktor itu. Satu jarinya menggaruk pelan pipi kirinya yang padahal tidak gatal. Lama-lama ia merasa bahwa pilihannya untuk bertemu kembali dengan wanita itu tidak benar. Dia pasti sudah lupa denganku, batinnya, sudah sepuluh tahun lebih berlalu dan wanita itu pastinya tidak akan mengingatku…

Wanita berambut hijau gelap itu mengamati lawan bicaranya, seakan mencoba menebak bagaimana perasaannya sekarang.

"Ya –ya sudah, Tuan Toshinori," ujarnya tiba-tiba, "jadi, umm… kenapa kau memiliki fotoku?"

Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah menyukai pertanyaan itu terlontar. Foto itu jatuh dari sakumu bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan aku memungutnya, batinnya sendiri sambil berusaha mencari jawaban lain. Ia yakin wanita itu hingga kini tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan fotonya. Merasa mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat, ia menarik napas.

"Dulu, aku ingin… menemuimu lagi," jawabnya singkat.

"Dulu…?"

"Ya, tentu saja," ujar Yagi setelah melihat ekspresi bingung lawan bicaranya, "kau… ingat aku 'kan, Inko? Dulu kau selalu membawa sapu, toko ini belum sebesar ini. Karena kau suka gugup kalau ditugaskan menjadi kasir, pemilik toko malah mempekerjakanmu sebagai petugas kebersihan…"

Kedua alis mata wanita itu naik. Bagaimana aktor ini tahu masa laluku itu, pikirnya kaget. Ia berusaha memberikah perhatian ekstra kepada laki-laki di hadapannya, mencari sosoknya dalam ingatannya. Inko muda adalah gadis yang sangat pendiam dulu, temannya hanya wanita dan dapat dihitung jari. Terlebih, pemuda itu tidak terlihat seumuran dengannya sama sekali.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau lupa, Inko," menghela napas, pemuda itu jadi merasa tidak enak hati.

"Maaf, Tuan Toshinori," ujar Inko buru-buru.

Anehnya, hal ini malah membuat Yagi merasa lebih baik. Rasa kecewa memang ada karena wanita itu jelas-jelas tidak ingat kepadanya, tetapi setidaknya, dia jadi punya bahan obrolan.

"Jadi, Inko," ia menarik napas, "ketika toko ini belum jadi seperti ini, ada seorang remaja SMA yang sakit-sakitan. Setiap hari Jumat malam ia akan menunggu orang tuanya menjemput dari asrama sekolahnya. Pada satu musim semi, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di toko ini."

Sepasang mata bak zamrud hijau gelap itu memperhatikan kisah Yagi dengan seksama.

"Karena merasa bosan, remaja itu akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bicara dengan seorang petugas kebersihan… lucu sekali. Dia jelas-jelas tahu bahwa petugas wanita itu bukanlah tipe yang senang diajak mengobrol seperti itu."

"Tuan Toshinori," ujar Inko tiba-tiba, "apakah… apakah remaja itu be –berambut pirang?"

"Hmm?"

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum, "Tidak, aku… merasa familiar dengan cerita seperti itu. Lanjutkan, Tuan Toshinori."

"Baik. Kau tahu, Inko, remaja itu sebenarnya orang yang menyenangkan, tetapi sakit yang dideritanya membuat dia terlihat mengerikan. Dia lemah dan kelelahan setiap hari. Kalau beruntung, hanya tiga kali dalam seminggu ia memuntahkan darah. Di sekolah, temannya hanya tiga orang –itulah kenapa dia sangat tertarik dengan petugas kebersihan itu, yang mau mendengarkan ceritanya setiap ia datang di hari Jumat menjelang waktu tutup toko. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana persisnya, tetapi akhirnya anak itu memberikan sebuah pita berwarna putih untuknya sebagai tanda perpisahan."

Yagi mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Berbeda dengan yang ia bayangkan, lega sekali rasanya menceritakan hal ini kepada wanita itu. Selama ini, kisah itu dikuburnya dalam-dalam, tanpa ada rasa ingin untuk mengingatnya kembali. Ia hanya ingin melupakan kisah itu.

Tentu saja remaja itu adalah dirinya ketika SMA dulu.

Akan tetapi, reaksi lawan bicaranya cukup ekstrim baginya. Tidak hanya tatapan terkejut yang keluar dari matanya, tetapi juga bulir-bulir bening kecil yang sama sekali tak ia harapkan kehadirannya. Buru-buru Yagi mencari tisu di sekelilingnya. Sebelum ia menemukannya, wanita itu sudah menyeka wajahnya dengan jarinya sendiri, lalu terdiam, dan mendehem pelan.

"Ma –maaf," katanya perlahan, "aku… terbawa emosi."

"Tidak –seharusnya aku yang – "

"Mungkin aku… bisa melengkapi kisahmu itu," ujarnya sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum, "atau lebih tepatnya, remaja yang malang itu."

Yagi tertegun. Bukan ini hasil yang ia harapkan, sebenarnya. Namun, ia memilih untuk mempersilakan wanita itu bercerita sesuai dengan permintaannya.

"Jadi… pertemuan itu menjadi pertemuan terakhir bagi mereka berdua, 'kan," ia memandang Yagi, "sejak saat itu, aku –maksudku, petugas kebersihan itu tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Sepertinya ia lulus SMA. Ada yang bilang kalau sebenarnya, rumahnya sangat jauh dari kota ini. Meski mereka hanya bertemu kurang lebih satu atau dua kali dalam seminggu, wanita itu merasa kehilangan –aku benar, 'kan, petugas kebersihan itu wanita yang lebih tua darinya sepuluh tahun– dan meskipun kau mengatakan bahwa pita itu adalah hadiah perpisahan, sebenarnya wanita itu menafsirkannya secara lain."

"Wah, bagaimana itu?" Yagi tersenyum getir, "Bukankah anak itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat memberikannya?"

"Memang tidak," ujar wanita itu yakin, "tetapi dari sikapnya hari itu, petugas kebersihan itu langsung tahu bahwa sebenarnya, remaja itu ingin menyatakan perasaannya."

Kali ini, pemuda itu tidak mampu memberikan reaksi atau tanggapan. Perasaan ini lagi, batinnya sambil mencengkeram kain celana di pahanya. Seharusnya tidak ada lagi rasa tertohok di ulu hatinya itu. Oke, wanita itu memang tidak salah soal mengungkapkan perasaan, tetapi sekarang semua sudah berbeda. Ia ke sini hanya untuk berterima kasih dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia telah membebaskan diri dari perasaan itu.

Ia ingin berterima kasih karena wanita itu memberinya semangat untuk sembuh, dan merelakannya karena ia tahu bahwa wanita itu tidak akan membalas perasaannya, pun ditakdirkan untuk bahagia bersamanya. Terutama pada saat kondisinya sangat tidak baik seperti dahulu. Tidak ada orang tua yang mengizinkan putrinya berkencan dengan remaja yang sakit-sakitan, bukan.

Ketika kondisinya sudah sangat membaik, ia tahu, pasti sudah terlambat untuknya kembali kepada gadis yang begitu disayanginya ini. Untuk apa menyimpan perasaan yang tidak akan terbalas?

"Sudut pandang yang menarik sekali," komentarnya setelah terdiam agak lama.

"Karena itu… ia menyimpan pita itu di dalam kotak rahasianya. Dengan semangat yang didapatnya dari remaja itu, ia mencoba menjadi lebih berani. Ia belajar bicara dengan pembeli di toko, mencoba tersenyum kepada mereka. Bertahun-tahun setelahnya, wanita itu tidak lagi bekerja sebagai seorang tukang bersih-bersih di toko itu, melainkan menjadi manajer yang berhasil mengubah konsep tokonya, dan bahkan bisa bertemu orang-orang hebat seperti aktor ternama Toshinori Yagi di akhir jam kerjanya."

Menutup kisahnya, wanita itu melukiskan senyum terindah yang mampu ditunjukkannya pada hari itu. Secara refleks, Yagi tertawa pendek dan bertepuk tangan –ia merasa sangat nyaman melihat senyum itu kembali. Akhir kisah itu juga sangat di luar dugaannya, dan itu membuatnya merasa tenang.

Semua sudah berubah, ya, pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu toko itu terbuka. Terdengar suara anak laki-laki yang penuh semangat bicara dengan kasir. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah-langkahnya mendekat ke arah meja mereka. Segera Yagi mencari masker motor yang menutupi setengah wajahnya –

"Ibu, aku pulang! Kenapa kau ada di –"

Ia terlambat. Anak laki-laki itu, sepertinya berusia sekitar sepuluh hingga dua belas tahun, sudah terlanjur terkesiap memandangnya. Matanya hijau sama seperti mata Inko, rambutnya pun memiliki warna yang sama dengan wanita itu. Wajahnya yang berbintik-bintik turun-naik memerhatikannya dengan ekspresi campur-aduk.

"IBU, KENAPA ALL MIGHT ADA DI SINI?!"

"Izuku –tenang, aku –aku bisa jelaskan –"

"Anak Muda," panggil Yagi (yang membuat anak bernama Izuku itu terlonjak, "saat ini, sebenarnya aku datang secara diam-diam dan tidak ada yang tahu soal ini. Jadi, akan lebih baik jika kau menenangkan diri, mengecilkan suaramu, dan… mempersiapkan barang-barang yang –eh, mungkin ingin kububuhkan tanda tangan. Plus ultra?"

"P –p –p –plus ultra!"

Anak itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghilang ke lantai dua toko yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya bersama sang ibu.

Aman terkendali, batin Yagi sambil menyeka bulir keringat kecil di dahinya. Lucu sekali anak itu. Tingkah lakunya beserta wajah polosnya benar-benar mengingatkannya kepada wanita yang sangat disukainya dulu.

Jadi, Inko sekarang sudah memiliki anak laki-laki yang menarik, pikirnya sambil menghela napas.

Tepat seperti apa yang ia perkirakan sejak dulu, ketika dirinya sudah bebas dari penyakit itu, jauh lebih menyenangkan dan atraktif, wanita itu sudah tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi. Memang sudah resikonya menyukai wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya, dan ia paham betul ini. Akan tetapi, sangat sulit baginya melupakan orang yang telah memberikan dampak besar dalam hidupnya, sekaligus orang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya pada seumur hidupnya.

"Tuan Toshinori," panggil wanita yang ada di hadapannya, "jujur, kau sangat mengingatkanku kepada anak itu."

Jangankan menjawab perasaannya, wanita itu pun kini tidak lagi mengenalinya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Jika saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi… aku ingin bicara kembali padanya," lanjutnya, "sekarang, namaku Midoriya Inko. Usiaku empat puluh tahun. Aku memiliki seorang anak laki-laki bernama Midoriya Izuku. Aku masih menyimpan pita pemberiannya."

Yagi memilih untuk tidak menyela. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk mengungkapkan identitasnya, tetapi untuk apa? Hal itu tidak akan mengubah hasil akhir dari pertemuan hari ini. Oke, mungkin satu-satunya perubahan berarti adalah kesiapan dan kemampuannya untuk berhenti menyimpan perasaan kepada wanita itu, baik secara sadar maupun tidak sadar.

Baginya, melihat wanita itu kembali tersenyum saja sudah cukup.

"Aku ingin minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa membalas perasaannya," sekali lagi, wanita itu melengkungkan bibirnya, "dan aku ingin berterima kasih karena ia membuat hidupku bahagia sekarang."

 **Prekuel**

Usai pengambilan gambar untuk poster film terbaru _My Hero Academia,_ aktor sekaligus pengusaha Todoroki Enji mengirimkan lokasi suatu tempat kepada Toshinori Yagi.

"Enji, apa ini yang kaukirimkan kepadaku?" Ujar Yagi bingung sambil menekan-nekan ponselnya dengan tangan kiri, karena tangan kanannya tengah bermain dengan Shouto kecil –anak Enji yang secara ironis malah lebih menyukai tokoh All Might ketimbang tokoh yang diperankannya sendiri, Endeavor.

"Supaya kau bisa memperjelas semuanya dan _move on_ dari _cleaning service_ itu," jawab Enji setengah kesal sambil melirik anaknya yang tertawa-tawa sambil memainkan jari Yagi.

"…Enji, terima kasih, tetapi aku sendiri juga berusaha –"

"Mana?! Bagaimana sih kau ini, padahal wanita itu sekarang pasti sudah jadi nenek-nenek, sebaiknya kau juga cari orang lain lah," cetus pemeran Endeavor itu, "setidaknya kalau kau sibuk dengan anakmu sendiri, Shouto bisa lebih banyak main denganku…"

* * *

 **Dari** _ **Author**_

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiksi pertama saya di_ fandom _ini! Salam kenal, wahai pembaca ^_^_

 _Sekali lagi, saya tertarik untuk mengikuti_ event _#4LuckyPrompt yang selengkapnya bisa kamu lihat di_ bit(titik)ly(garing)4LuckyPrompt-doc

 _Berdasarkan hasil dari_ generator _, fanfiksi ini menggunakan_

 _subjek :_ cleaning service

 _tempat :_ toko roti

 _objek :_ pita

 _kondisi :_ gagal move on

 _Jadi ceritanya saya pengen banget nulis buat BNHA, tapi berhubung lagi mati gaya banget nih yaudah coba lagi ikutan_ event _-nya. Berhubung tujuan utama dari_ event _ini adalah membantu penulis yang butuh inspirasi (ini menurut saya sih ya, mohon maaf kalau salah. Hehe) jadi saya balik lagi ke pranalanya._ **BOOM!** _Entah kenapa pas dapet paket_ prompt _ini, langsung kebayang All Might dan mamanya Midoriya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka berdua cocok juga sepertinya._

 _Ditunggu banget kritik sarannya, apalagi ini_ fic _pertama. Sampai jumpa lagi ^_^_


End file.
